<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Found Out by multishippinglover</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25922119">Found Out</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/multishippinglover/pseuds/multishippinglover'>multishippinglover</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [688]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom Dean Winchester, Bottom Dean Winchester/Top Sam Winchester, First Time, M/M, Smut, Top Sam Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:55:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>412</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25922119</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/multishippinglover/pseuds/multishippinglover</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam's wanted Dean for so long, he just doesn't know that Dean's wanted him just as bad.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [688]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/229952</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>149</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Found Out</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Fic was originally written on April 30th, 2015</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sam had heard the noises coming from Dean’s room. It was kinda hard to deny them when Dean could be so loud.</p><p>It also wasn’t fair to Sam, especially when he longed for Dean as bad as he did, and could act on that want.</p><p>He was about to tell Dean off for being so noisy when he masturbated when he heard Dean call out his name.</p><p>Sam froze and listened to Dean moan and whimper, calling out Sam’s name again in a breathy pant.</p><p>“Fuck! Sam….Sammy!” Dean cried out.</p><p>Sam took the few more steps needed and silently opened Dean’s door, looking into the room.</p><p>Dean was on his knees, ass in the air, rocking back on a dildo, free hand clawing at the sheet as he gasped and moaned again.</p><p>“Oh, Jesus…” Dean panted, eyes shut as he fucked himself on the dildo. “Sammy…”</p><p>Before Sam realized it, he was standing beside the bed. He reached out and barely touched Dean, making the older Winchester’s eyes shoot up, as he jumped.</p><p>“Fuck!” Dean shouted before turning his head and realizing it was Sam standing there.</p><p>Dean’s face grew pale, and he froze on the bed, ass still in the air, dildo still inside of him.</p><p>“Sam….this…I….” Dean stuttered, trying to find words to say.</p><p>“I know.” Sam murmured. He said, stripping down and pulling the dildo away.</p><p>“Sammy?” Dean asked.</p><p>“I want this too.” Sam murmured, climbing on the bed with Dean, flipping his brother around, and looking down at him.</p><p>“I…you never….I didn’t know….” Dean started again, but still unsure of what to say.</p><p>“Looks like we were both afraid of what would happen if we admitted how we felt. But we’re both adults now. We both know what we want. You do want this….right?”</p><p>“Yes.” Dean breathed out.</p><p>Sam smiled softly, and leaned down, pressing a soft kiss against Dean’s lips, happy when Dean returned the gesture.</p><p>Sam grabbed the lube and slicked his hardening cock, before sliding slowly inside Dean, watching his brother’s face the entire time.</p><p>“Fuck…” Sam groaned softly. “I really wish we’d figured out how badly we wanted each other sooner.”</p><p>“Me too.” Dean grunted, as Sam bottomed out. “I’m glad we know now.”</p><p>“Same.” Sam murmured, pulling back and thrusting forward.</p><p>Dean cried out, and Sam grinned.</p><p>“Yeah…” He murmured, pressing close to his brother, starting to thrust his hips. “I’m really glad we found this out.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>